User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Adam in UMVC3
Name: Adam Themes: Scatman John: Everybody Jam OR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZ48zd-5E5E (Fist) {} Final Fantasy 2(PSP): Boss(Mage) {} http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e46XbD3-Fl8&feature=plcp OR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHn7eXg1H3k OR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb9UPUJGi8M&feature=relmfu (Mythical) Description: Slightly chubby, brown hair with hazel eyes. Wears a biker jacket with shorts. Also wears glasses. VA: Tony Oliver (OR) Jason Griffith (OR) Crispin Freeman(ENG) {} Tomokazu Seki (OR) Nobuyuki Hiyama(JAP) HP: 840,600 Bio: Adam is ordinary except for one thing: He has a big imagination! Everyday after high school, he'd close the door to his bedroom and began to write about his ideas. One day, Adam woke up and found himself in this world. Realizing that he has powers in this world, Adam quickly ran head first with sketchbook in tow to fight alongside his allies. Playstyle: Adam is considered an oddball. He has a unique way of playing rushdown, keep-away, and confusion, (oddly enough) with his three modes: Fist, Mage, and Mythical. (Fist can triple-jump, and has a quick dash, but he can't perform most of his Special Moves while in the air.) (Mage can double jump. However, he has a very slow dash, but makes up for this with his 8-way air dash.) (Mythical can also double-jump, but he can perform some the most simplest yet powerful combos a fighting game has ever seen(With the right assists). However, Mythical is not that powerful compared to Fist.) Note: You can choose which version you want by selecting the form in the Character Select screen. Intro: A giant sketchbook appears with a drawing of Adam on it. Adam walks out of it. Quotes: "Here comes a new hero!" "C'mon, fight!" "Let'sa go!" Special Quotes: Phoenix Wright: "Why is a lawyer doing here?" Deadpool: "There's only room for one FWB(Fourth Wall Breaker) here." (To Adam): "Hey, I couldn't agree more!" Strider Hiryu: "Where were you in Vanilla 3?" Doctor Doom: "Fing- No, the joke too obvious." Adam: "I HATE copy-cats!" Now for my concepts: Gilgamesh: *Sniff* "I smell a Large Ham!" Mima: "Where's a vaccum when ya need one?!" Yukari: "Die, monster! You don't belong in this world!" (To Adam): "It was not by my hand I was called here!" Bass.EXE: "Huh. Now I've seen everything." Vile: "Monster, you shall die here!" Bowser: "What are you exactly?" Utsuho: "Do you get your ideas from comic book villains?!" Megaman: "It's time to Rock 'n Roll!" Now, for the concepts others did! Gambit(Golden fireburst): "C'est un honneur de se battre contre vous, Gambit." (To Adam): "Ah, so you too know the language of love?" Nero(Casvic): "Nero? More like Zero!" (To Adam): "This just might be an interesting fight!" Blade(Casvic): "If you're a Vampire hunter, where's your whip?" MegaMan.EXE(Golden fireburst): "I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes!"(If any of you get this, you gain my respect!)(Here's a clue: Search "Megaman NT Warrior Opening") (To Adam): "Hey Lan! Do you have any idea what song he's singing?" Super Joe(Teoskaven): "I'm gonna rip those wings off of your machine, you jerk!" (To Adam): *Laugh* "A boy with a sketchbook thinks he can fight fate itself?!" Skrow(Ultimateporygon12): "Great minds DO think alike!" Stan Lee(Golden fireburst): "Bring it on, Gramps!" NRG(Golden fireburst): "You look like a character from Getter Robo!" Black(Ultimateporygon12): "Holy shit! It's Dynamite Düx! (P.S: If any of you get this, your a freaking genius! XD) Note: Since Adam has three modes, we shall split them into three parts: Part 1(Fist), Part 2(Mage), and Part 3(Mythical). Part 1:(Fist) Command Normal: Mash any Attack(Air Only): Gnarly Combo: Adam does a wild rush while in the air. Foward+H: Falcon Punch: Adam charges up power in one hand, before unleashing a powerful falcon-shaped punch. /Huge start-up time, but has super armor that can take four hits. Causes a Wall-bounce.(Assist 1) Special Moves: QCF+L or M(Ground Only): Flash Chop: Adam delivers an open-palm horizontal chop to the opponent. /Can stop fireballs and when it hits the opponent it spins them around, meaning that they are facing away from Adam for a second after it hits, allowing him to set up combos. /L=stays in place. M=1/4th of the screen. QCF+L or M(Air Only): Falcon Kick: Adam kicks downward with a rush of fire covering his foot. /Causes a Ground-bounce if the opponent is in the air. QCF+H(Ground Only): Machine Gun Chop: Adam charges up the Flash Chop for two seconds. If it touches the opponent, Adam smashes them with the same arm 18 more times before releasing a final chop that causes dizziness. /This move is unblockable, but he stays in place during the attack animation. If it misses, it'll be a normal Flash Chop. QCB+A: Ruffian Kick: Adam delivers a kick. Depending on the which button is pressed, Adam will perform a different kick. Light=A low sliding kick that after doing, Adam can combo afterwards. Can also hit OTG. Medium=A sliding side kick (that resembles a infamous kick).that causes hard knockdown(Assist 2). H=A sliding high kick, which is effective as an anti-air. Down, Down+S: Class Change: A puff of smoke surrounds Adam. When it disappears, Adam's outfit is different, meaning he has changed to a different mode. In order: Fist(normal attire), Mage(Looks like a Sage from Final Fantasy 3), and Mythical.(Looks similar to the following creatures: Tengu(Wings), Tanuki(Tail), and Kamaitachi(Arms and Hands). (If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, please look it up.) DP+A: Fooled You!: Adam stands still then says "You can't touch this!" If the opponent hits him in this state, A glint appears in Adam's eyes before he does either of the following things: L(Low attacks)=Grabs the opponent and headbutts them. Causes a crumple state. M(High Attacks)=Does an uppercut. Can act as a launcher. H(Projectiles)=Runs towards the opponent. /While this version doesn't do any damage, Adam is completely invincible while running. HCF+A: Adam Typhoon: Adam spins around in a tornado-like fashion. L=3 hits, M=6 hits, and H= 12 hits(Assist 3). QCF+S: Summon Bowser: Adam takes out his sketchbook, and Bowser runs toward the opponent preforming a HEAVILY downgrade version of Whirling Fortress. /Hits OTG.(Easter Egg: If Bowser is on your team, this version of him is replaced with a black and white version.)(Costs half a Hyper bar to perform) QCB+S: Summon Skrow: Adam takes out his sketchbook, and Skrow appears behind Adam and uses Chain Knuckle, a sort of Rocket Punch that drags opponents towards Adam's position. /Best used in resets. (Costs half a Hyper Bar to perform) (Same Easter Egg as Bowser's.) Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks: Rave Assault(Ground Only(Level 1): "Get Ready!" Adam starts out with a punch. "One!" Followed by another. "Two!" Followed by a flip kick. *Adam Jumps upwards.* "THREE!" Ending with a powerful Axe Kick. (A pretty basic combo. but has surprising reach. In order to enter the cinematic to start, the flip kick must hit the opponent.)(4 hits.)(320,000) QCB+2 Attacks(Ground Only): Smash Counter(Level 1): "Come on!" Adam enters a pose. If the opponent hits him while in this state, Adam Delivers a powerful kick, then a Double punch, and ends with a headbutt. /It leaves the opponent in a dizzy state. (4 Hits.)(270,000) Back(Hold)+Forward+2 Attacks(Air OK)(Level 1): Shining Sword: "Take this!" Adam creates a giant golden sword made of energy. "Shining Sword!" Then slams the giant weapon downwards. /Reaches full ground, can hit OTG, and its usable in the air as well. (8 hits)(310,000) DP+2 Attacks: The Gaming Dude(Level 3): "No hard feelings!" Adam does a half-screen rush to grab his opponent. If it doesn't connect, Adam will trip and fall on the ground (Hint: Think of Dan's Shisso Buraiken), leaving himself open for a considerable amount of time. "I'll go easy on ya!" If it connects, Adam will unleash several kicks (Hint: Ken' Shippu Jinrai Kyaku or Shinryuken). "This will hurt!" Adam quickly launches his opponent upwards and follows them. "Slam Dunk!" Then he smashes them into the ground (Hint: Dante's The Hammer). "Finish!" While his opponent groundbounces, Adam does a side-kick powerful enough to shove them into the wall (Hint: Fist's Ruffian Kick & Iron Fist's Power of Chi). (9 hits.) (420,000) Victory: Adam has a smile on his face. He then notices the cameraman and does a V sign with his hand. Quotes: "You just got PWN'D FTW!" "I admit you put up one hell of a fight." "I'm one step closer to beating this game!" Special Quotes: Strider: "You're definitely better than a certain orange wearing ninja." Ammy: "Pardon me for defeating you, oh mighty Sun Goddess." Gambit: "Même lorsque vous êtes vaincu, le j'ai toujours un fan." Deadpool: "Sorry about that. Let bygones be bygones?" After-Match Pose: Adam is seen drawing in his sketchbook. "This battle has fanfic material!" "I just got an idea for a story!" "Why does everyone bother me so?" Taunt: Does a twirl while also kicking his leg. Quote: "What's the matter, scared?" "Getin' salty, ya n00b?" Call-in: Amaterasu: "Ammy!" Arthur: "Chapman!" Nemesis: "Matt!" Wolverine: "Logan!" Dante: "Ken!" Vergil: "Eric!" Replacing Fallen Partners: (One Down): "I'm gonna beat the crap outta ya!" (Last Standing): "The kiddie gloves are off!" X-Factor Activation Quote: *points towards opponent* "HAAAAAX!" Beaten: (Light Attack): "Aw, c'mon!" (Heavy Attack): "I regret nothing!" (Time Over): "Alright, let's call it a draw." Assist Quotes: Calling for an Assist: "Assist Me!" Called-In: "CHITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Assist Finished: "Do your best!" Crossover Hyper Quotes: 2nd: "Here we go!" 3rd: "One more to grow on!" THC Quote: "Alright guys, let's do this!" Part 2: Mage Intro: Uses Warp to enter the battlefield. Quotes: "(mutters)Freakin random encounters...." "Why me?" "A slime- Oh wait, wrong game." Special Quotes: Doctor Strange: "I wish to be your apprentice, Mr. Strange." (To Adam): "Very well. Show me what you know so far." Doctor Doom: "Even you must know not to mix science with magic." (To Adam): "A simpleton such as yourself cannot tell me what to do!" To other Villains(Except Firebrand): "Why do you guys want to take over the world, anyway?" Firebrand: "A Red Arremer?! (Sarcastically) Great..." (To Adam): "Ehehgaggaggaga?" ("How much do you know about us, exactly?" Galactus: "Are you *CENSORED* kidding me?!" (Yes, that part is censored for Rule of Funny) User Concepts Venom(Casvic): "You remind me of a creature I faced in Dreamscape." Chuck Greene(JPBrigatti): "Zombies? All I need is either a Cure spell or Fire and I'm good." Mine: Mima: "An evil spirit? That's a first!" Yukari: "I know how powerful you are, Sukima." Utsuho: "Well.... Crap." Gilgamesh: "Not you again!" Special Moves: QCF+A(Air OK): Fire: Shoots out a fireball from his staff. L=goes forward, M=45 degree amgle, and H=travels along the ground. Air version are the same. H can hit OTG. (Assist 1: H Fire) QCB+L or M(Air OK): Zap Trap: Places a electric trap, either on the ground(L) or above his head(M). /Functions like Trish's Hopscotch(L) and Peekaboo(M). QCB+H(Air OK): Mage Masher: Leaps forward with said weapon in a El-Kabong pose. If it hits, the opponent cannot block for 4 seconds. Also causes a Wall-bounce. (Assist 2) DP+A: Blitz Whip: Adam uses a whip immersed in the power of lightning to do either of the following things; Electrocutes the mwith the whip, causing a crumple state(L), drag the opponent closer to him(M), or swings them above him (a la, Web Throw), before throwing them away from him, causing a ground-bounce. (Assist 3: Blitz Whip(L) HCF+A:Warp: Adam prays and is teleported to a different part of the battlefield. (L=In front of the opponent, M=Behind them, and H=Away from them.) /If you're quick enough, you can cancel out of this move and perform a different special/attack. HCB+A: Osmose: Adam fires a blue ball. If it hits the opponent, it takes away some of their Hyper Bar, and gives it to Adam's Hyper Bar. /The only difference in inputs is both the speed it goes and how much it takes away. L=fastest, but only takes a fourth of one bar, M=slower, but takes half of it, and H= slowest, but takes off 3/4 of it. QCF+S: Summon: Mima: Adam does a praying motion and Mima appears to use Blood Twister. Same cost as Bowser. Same Easter Egg. QCB+S: Summon: Yukari: Adam does a praying motion and Yukari appears and uses Para-Whack. Same as above. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks(Air OK): The Original Three(Level 1): "Can't beat the classics!" "Fire!" Adam points his staff upwards and lots of fireballs rain down. "Blizzard!" Then icicles rain down. "...And Thunder!" Ending with a powerful lightling bolt that sends the enemy straight down. /Powerful, covers the screen like Storm's Hail Storm, can hit OTG. Mashable. (41 hits(290,000) (82 hits if mashed.(310,000) QCB+2 Attacks: Haste+Aura(Level 1): "Time for a Buff!" Adam chants a few words. When done, he gains a golden hue and has a pair of winged boots on. This lasts for 9 in-game seconds. /While like this, Adam's attack is increased by 20% and his speed 50%. Down, Down+2 Attacks: Cura(Level 1): "Help me, please..." Adam kneels down and prays. If he is not hit for 5 seconds, a white hue will cover him and give him some of his health back(About 25% of it.) /This move is NOT SAFE to use willy-nilly, so cover him with an assist when he preforms this move. (P.S: If you know where I got the pose from, I'll do a free concept.) (P.P.S: Here's a clue; It's from a fighting game.) Victory music: Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare Victory: Raises his staff up in victory. Quotes: "Now, let's see what Libra says about you." "Good work, team!" "That was tough!" Special Quotes: Doctor Strange: "I'm so sorry! Are you all right, Sir?" (To Adam): "That was quite spectacular. I must say, I'm impressed!" Doctor Doom: "I don't fear you, Victor. I pity you." To other villains(Except Firebrand): "Once again, good triumphs over evil!" Firebrand: *Sigh* "I'm not gonna lie. You're tougher than Garuda!" (To Adam): "Eggegeghaghagha!" ("Now then, tell me everything you know about my clan!") Nemesis: "Oh God, he's following me!" User Concept Quotes: Venom: "Man that was some freaky stuff you did in the fight!" Chuck Greene: "Compared to Scarmiglione, these zombies are nothing." Mine: Mima: "Sorry about that, Miss Spirit!" Yukari: "For a second there, I thought I was gonna die." Utsuho: (Shocked) "Did-Did I just beat the devil?!" Gilgamesh: "Why do you keep following me!?" Replacing Fallen Partners: One down: "We can make it!" Last one: "I'm gonna save the day!" Call-in Ammy: "Ifrit!" Storm: "Shiva!" Hulk: "Titan!" Phoenix Wright: "Chocobo!" Thor: "Ramuh!" Mima: "Fuzen!" Yukari: "Babaa!" All Metallic allies: "Omega!" Ryu: "Shinryu!" Utsuho: "Tonberry!" (P.S: If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, please check this:http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Summons) X-Factor Quote *Raises fist* "Beserk Time!" Beaten: By a Light Attack: "Should've prepared..." Assist Quotes: Calling for one: "I Summon you!" Called-in: "Charge!" Called-in finished: "Gimmie a yell when in trouble!" Crossover Hyper Quotes: 2nd: "Bring out your dead!" 3rd: "Bye-bye!" THC: "Everybody, together!" Part 3: Mythical Intro: A petrified statue of Adam appears before shattering, revealing him. Quotes: "Been a while since I've fought." "C'mon and show me what'cha got!" "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna fight?" Special Quotes: Any Metallic opponent: "What sorcery is this!?" Chris: "I see your very well-armed." (To him): "I've got some sort of creature here. Requesting assistance!" Dante: "Hope ya ain't gonna hunt me, dude." (To him): "What the hell are you? Another crazy beast mix?" Arthur: "Are you here to slay me, Golden Knight?" Firebrand: "Bring it on, Demon Knight!" (To him): "Gehe.... Gheghegheghege...." ("This power.... I haven't felt this persence since....") Command normals: (While Guarding): Forward+Attack: Sucker Punch: While blocking, Adam performs a attack. /L= powerful gut punch, causes a crumple state with some invinciblity. M= a flying kick, causes a wall-bounce, and is fully invincible. H=Teleports behind the opponent and whacks them with a giant hammer, causing a ground-bounce. Using any variation costs one Hyper bar. (If anyone gets where i got the giant Hammer idea from, I'll give you a Cookie. (Hint: It's either the oldest Japanese legend(Something about a rabbit, I think), or it's from a fighting game. Have fun! MWHAHAHA!) Special Moves: QCF+A(Air OK): Kama Charge: Adam rushes forward while also slashing with his blade arms. /Think of it like Wolverine's Beserker Barrage, except not as fast, but has more vertical range than it. (While in the air: L=Goes downwards(Think of Dante's Killer Bee), M=Same as ground version, and H=Acts like a Shoryuken.) Air L causes a ground-bounce. (Assist 1: Kama Charge (M) QCB+A(Air OK): Tengu Hurricane: Adam summons a tornado to appear on screen. L=opposite side of screen, and H=Covers him like a shield for 3 seconds, but he cannot move while he is performing any variation of this move for 1 second. All three can hit OTG, and H can be used as a good anit-air.(Assist 2: Tengu Hurricane (H) DP+A(Air OK) Genocide Cutter: Adam leaps into the air while using his leg to create an arc of orange ki around himself. /L=previously mentioned, M=two kicks(Think of Vergil's Rising Sun), and H=Same as L, but adds a powerful slash downwards, causing a ground=bounce. (Assist 3: Genocide Cutter (L) HCB+A(Ground Only): God Press: Adam reaches forward. If successful, he drags them to the other side of the screen. /Not much to say but each variation adds a hit. (L=1, M=2, and H=3) QCB+S(Air Only):Fly: Uses his wings to fly for ten seconds. HCF+S: Summon Gilgamesh: Gilgamesh appears and uses Sword Techinque(Kain's Lance). /Same thing as above. HCB+S: Summon Utsuho: Okuu appears and performs Grand Impact /Same. Freakin. Thing. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks (Air OK): Kamitachi Rush(Level 1): "Let's get started!" Adam dashes through his opponent and tries to put them off the balance. "Oh yeah!" If successful, Adam starts to attacks them with his sickle arms similarly to Maximum Spider. "Yahoo!" Adam does a final dash and causes opponent to wallbounce. The first dash is a low attack. (30 Hits(280,000) 60 Hits if mashed.(320,000) /Props to StyleMaster for coming up with this! QCB+2 Attacks(Ground Only): Soul Feast(Level 1): "I'm ready for ya!" Adam rushes forward while simultaneously spinning around in circles AND using his claws. "Like a record, baby!" Before he kicks them, causing a wall-bounce. (30 hits(295,000) 60 if mashed(320,000) /Kudos to StyleMaster for this one and the one coming up next. DP+2 Attacks(Air OK): Tengu Missiles(Level 1): "Now!" Adam's wings open up. (Read: I've got two phrases he could say.) "Missile Storm!" or "Fin Funnel!" Feathers fly from his wings and fly towards the opponent. (Like Morrigan's Finishing Shower, this can also track the opponent slightly. (36 hits(279,000), 72 if mashed(330,000) HCF+2 Attacks(Ground Only): Let's Run Wild!(Level 3): "C'mon!" Adam grabs with his hand. If it connects, he then start to kick the opponent wildy for 7 hits. "Let's run wild!" Then, he grabs them and headbutts them before slamming them in front and behind him. He lifts them up while also twirling them above his head. "It's Showtime!" Before repeating his previous attack at a much faster pace. "Bye-bye!" Adam lifts them up one last time and throws them upwards. When they are about to crash, Adam punches them upwards for one last hit. /Very damaging, but has horrible range. (60 Hits(460,000) Victory: Adam looks at the cameraman, eyes glowing before he flaps his wings and flies away.(He says nothing for both this and his after match quotes.) Call-in: Dante/Vergil: "Son of Sparda!" Cap. America: "America!" (When Cap appears and he hits the opponent, a "FUCK YEAH!" is heard.) Spider-Man: "SPY-DAMA!" NRG: "Foo Tux!" Ammy: "My Lady." Strider: "Go ninja, go ninja go!" Sonic: "Needlemouse!" X-Factor: (Raises scythe arms in air.) "It's raping time!" Beaten: (With a light attack.): "I have no regrets." Replacing Fallen Partners: One down: "No prob!" Last one: "Enough!" Assist Quotes: Calling for one: "I need an adult!" Called-in: "Allie-youp!" Called-in finished: "Your on your own!" Crossover Hyper Quotes: 2nd: "Do the Crashman!" 3rd: "Hail to the king!" THC: "Everyone!" Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts